Identity
by Frecklednproud
Summary: Lily Evans is quite an ordinary girl with an extraordinary secret. Unbeknownst to her fellow Hogwarts students, Lily is a member of The Imps, the biggest rock sensation in the wizarding world. Join Lily on her quest for love, friendship, and identity. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Identity

By: FrecklednProud

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Posted: 19-07-05

Re-Posted: 18-06-08

Summary: Lily Evans is quite an ordinary girl with an extraordinary secrete. Unbeknownst to her fellow Hogwarts students, Lily is a member of The Imps, the biggest rock sensation in the wizarding world. Join Lily on her quest for love, friendship, and identity. AU.

--

Lily Evans is quite the ordinary girl, but she has an extraordinary secrete. During the school year, Lily is a good, rule-abiding student, top of her class, your average bookworm: every school has them. But Lily doesn't go to just any school; Lily goes to Hogwarts, an internationally renowned school for the arts, the arts of witchcraft and wizardry that is. That's right; Lily Evans is a witch, in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. But that is during the school year.

During the summer holidays, Lily is a normal teenager. Well at least until she goes on tour. Yes, that is right; Lily goes on tour with her band, The Imps. As a matter of fact, The Imps is the biggest rock sensation to ever hit the wizarding world. It is the year 1968 and rock is all the latest rage. Some even say The Imps are to the magic community as The Beatles are to the muggles.

The Imps is a band made up of four members, but what makes them unique from all the other rock bands of the time is their lead guitarist. What makes this guitarist so unique you may wonder? Well, The Imps' lead guitarist happens to be a woman. In fact, their lead guitarist is Lily Evans. But when The Imps started going big, and signed their first record deal, Lily didn't want to use her real name. Lily had a good life at Hogwarts, and a good group of friends, she didn't want fame and fortune to change any of that. What Lily hates more than anything else is people who are fake. By using an alias, Lily tries to ensure that people who befriended her at Hogwarts do so for her personality and not for her fame.

On tour, Lily Evans became Ella Vinys, lead guitarist and song writer for The Imps. Besides Ella, the band is made up of Benjy Fenwick, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. While Fabian plays the bass, Gideon is on drums and Benjy sings lead vocals and plays back up guitar. While some might find is strange to have a band with just one girl, Lily's band mates are like brothers to her and hence very protective of her as their only female band member. Lily's fellow band members as well as their manager, Christopher Wood, are the only ones in the music business to know her true identity. They always have to be careful as to when they used the name Lily lest they give away her secrete. It is now a week before The Imps London concert to kick off the beginning of their second tour, but little do they know that this tour was going to be one hell of an adventure.

End Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: This chapter is short, yes, but it is really just an introduction. Obviously it's AU. If you were wondering, all 3 of Lily's band members are mentioned former members of the Order. The band's name came from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I'll update tomorrow with the first real chapter probably sometime around noon is my goal, but until then…

Ciao

-KK

P.S. Oh, I was also wondering if anyone had any funny stories they'd like to share about meeting a band, like after a concert or something. If I find something I like, I may use it in my story ;)

A/N 2: Besides some editorial changes, everything before this author note is the same as the original chapter posted almost three years ago. I can't really remember what happened with this story, or why I stopped writing. Now, I'm on summer holiday and I've decided to pick it back up. The style will probably shift after the first 3 orignal chapters, but that is bound to happen after three years. I want to keep this original chapters as unchanged as possible. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanks! -KK


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

Identity

By: FrecklednProud

Chapter 2: Surprise

Posted: 19-07-05

Re-Posted: 19-06-08

Summary: Lily Evans is quite an ordinary girl with an extraordinary secrete. Unbeknownst to her fellow Hogwarts students, Lily is a member of The Imps, the biggest rock sensation in the wizarding world. Join Lily on her quest for love, friendship, and identity. AU.

--

On one bright sunny Tuesday morning a week after term had ended, Lily Evans sat up and stretched, smiling to herself. It was the summer holidays, which meant no school and no tormenting Slytherins for a whole ten weeks. The pretty, petite redhead got up and took a long steamy shower before she quickly dressed and towel dried her loose ringlet curls.

"Morning mum!" Lily said while grabbing some toast from the kitchen table and flopping herself down into the nearest chair. "Don't forget, I'm taking the family out to dinner tonight."

"Lily dear, that's nice of you, but you don't have to," Mrs. Evans protested.

"I know, mum, but I want to. I like doing things for my family, not to mention I'll be leaving on tour in just two days!

"Okay, Sweet pea," Mrs. Evans resigned. "But you already paid off our mortgage and our cars. How many times do I have to tell you to save the money for yourself?"

Lily just rolled her eyes, "Mother, you know perfectly well that I have plenty saved for myself. Now, I really have to be getting off to rehearsal with the boys. I'll see you around four." Lily grabbed her guitar from where it sat in the corner and kissed her mother goodbye before dashing out the door.

--

There is nothing in the world Lily enjoys more than playing her guitar, writing, and hanging out with her band mates. They didn't treat her any differently than they treated each other. They treated her like one of the boys, and Lily loved them for it. Well they treated her just like one of the boys until it came to boys, then they became like protective older brothers.

"Okay guys, I think that's a wrap, everything sounds pretty good. But Lily, you need to pick up the tempo on your solo in Compromise," the Imps' manager Christopher Wood said while beckoning everyone over. "Now," his eyes gleamed. "I have a surprise for you," Chris paused for effect. "You won't be touring alone this summer."

"What are you talking about Chris? Who would we tour with?" Benjy questioned while popping the cap to his coke bottle on a nearby table.

"Well, there is this new group that I hear is climbing the charts quite rapidly, this will be their first tour. I hear they are quite the heartthrobs with the young witches. Maybe you know their hit single, 'Prank the World?'"

Lily visibly paled and dropped down on the sofa across from Chris. "Hold on, you can't mean The Marauders. As in James Potter's band?" Chris just nodded, in puzzlement. "Oh you've got to be shitting me," Lily groaned.

"No, I can assure you, I'm quite serious. All the papers are signed; it's a done deal. I hear from The Marauders' manager that they are thrilled to get the chance to tour with you guys."

Lily grimaced at the thought of spending her entire summer holiday with Potter and his best mate, Sirius Black. Chris decided to ignore Lily's reaction to the news and continued on to tell the band about the rest of the week's schedule, which included meeting The Marauders, leaving for London, and promoting their new record, and giving a few autographs. As soon as Christopher was done giving his spiel, he strode out of the room leaving the band to their own devices.

Gideon patted Lily on the back, "Don't worry about it Lils, it can't be that bad, especially since Potter won't know who you really are!"

Fabian nodded in agreement, "He'll just see you as Ella, a fun, saucy rock star. And if he tries anything with you, we'll break his neck."

"That's right, so you just remember to have a good summer and don't let him ruin anything. Lily just smiled at the boys, they really knew how to make her feel better, threatening to break a guys neck for her. She gave them all a quick hug before heading home.

Later that evening, Lily enjoyed a nice meal with her family. It would be the last supper with her family until the end of the summer and the end of the tour. Lily had a good time despite the fact that Petunia remained silent the whole meal only making her presence known through an occasional glare directed at Lily.

It was upsetting to Lily that her sister disliked her so much. It had all started the first time Lily went to Hogwarts six years ago. Lily and Petunia used to be very close. They spent their childhood playing make believe and talking about how they would meet their prince charming, but Hogwarts created a gap that they could not bridge. Petunia became jealous and felt left out; she didn't want Lily to have something so special and different in her life if she couldn't as well. The gap just continued to widen when Lily and The Imps got their record deal. Petunia became hostile toward 'Pretty Miss Perfect Lily.' Despite Petunia's sour attitude, Lily missed her sister and the relationship they had once had.

--

Wednesday morning, Lily woke up and prepared to say goodbye to Lily for the next three months. After her shower, Lily slowly transformed herself into Ella Vinys. Lily hated transforming and yet loved it at the same time. Her transformation freed her, it allowed her to act and behave how she had always feared to at Hogwarts.

Lily stated the transformation process with her eyes. With a wave of her wand, Lily's vivid green, almond shaped eyes became the shocking blue round eyes of Ella. Next, Lily's perfect, loose ringlet curls changed into sheets of perfectly straight hair. Then Lily's face was wiped clear of all freckles before Lily's beautiful auburn hair became a dark brown, almost black color and went from her shoulder blades to just below her chin into more of a bob.

With her transformation complete, Lily threw on some old cut offs, a tee shirt, and a pair of thongs before grabbing her guitar and rushing out the door at the sound of Benjy honking in the drive. Outside, Benjy was waiting in his brand new convertible 'vette. Benjy, with his star status and connections, had managed to get a never before driven '59 corvette in black and silver. Lily grinned at Benjy sitting in his car; it was a nice ride. After Lily hopped in, the two 17 year olds speed off for the studio.

"Lil, I don't know how you do it," Benjy commented at a red light.

"Do what?"

"You always manage to look fantastic whether you are Lily or Ella." Lily smiled; she knew she loved the guys in the band for a reason.

--

"So, we obviously know you two," James reminisced as he lounged on a couch talking to Gideon and Fabian. "We had some great times on the quidditch pitch together. Remember that game in your seventh year when we trounced the Slytherins?"

"How could we forget? That was a game for the ages. How many penalties were there? Two? Three hundred?" Fabian laughed.

"And we obviously know Benjy," Sirius added. "After all, we've shared loads of classes over the years. He's a good guy for all he is a Ravenclaw. But what about the chick in your group? Ella?" Sirius asked, taking a seat next to James.

"I go to Beauxbatons. Seventh year," Lily walked in, removing her sunglasses. "Hi, nice to meet you, Ella Vinys," Lily extended her hand to Sirius in a very stiff business like manor.

Sirius eyed Lily up and down, "And very nice to meet you too," Sirius purred as he brought her hand to his lips. Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius was always such a Lady's man. Sirius quickly dropped Lily's hand as Benjy and Gideon came up on both sides of Lily and each laid a protective hand on each of Lily's shoulders. Lily grinned at her band mates, they were making sure Sirius knew not to mess with Ella early on.

Ella and Benjy continued to introduce themselves to The Marauders- James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. When James was introduced to Ella, he had a strange feeling that he had met her before, but he couldn't quite place her. He just shook off this feeling, assuring himself that he had never met someone from Beauxbatons before. There was no denying The Imps' guitarist's good looks, what with the striking contrast between her dark hair, pale skin, and shocking blue eyes. Lily on the other hand had to be very careful not to grimace as she shock hands with James Potter. Lily had decided that she was going to really try to pretend she had never met any of The Marauders before, and to do this, she had to, with difficulty, push all the grudges and prejudices she had against these four boys for six years to the back of her mind. It's a good thing Lily had a good sense of self control.

After a rather long meeting with the mangers of the two bands and the concert organizers, the teenagers were left to themselves to socialize. "Okay, to make sure this summer goes smoothly, and to make sure I don't have to murder anyone, I'd like to set down a few ground rules," Ella said, all business to The Marauders. "First off, no one except me touches Rickie. And I mean nobody, that is my baby."

"Who's Rickie?" asked Peter curiously.

"Oh, that's just what El calls her Rickenbacker 360-12," Fabian answered nonchalantly. "It's her guitar of choice."

James, who has been sitting in a chair, balanced on the back two legs, fell forward with a thud, awestruck. "You've got a Rickenbacker 360-12? As in the same guitar that George Harrison uses!" Lily just nodded; she couldn't help but grin at the look on his face.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me Li… Ella. And don't anyone touch my 4001S-LH. You do and I chop off your fingers, one by one, the muggle way," Fabian threatened.

James started gaping like a fish, "There are two Rickenbacker in your band?" James paused when he saw Benjy gesture to himself. "You have a Rickenbacker too? That is so not fair. I have yet to find a shop in the UK that sells them, and I ordered myself a 325 Capri months ago and I still haven't gotten it!" James pouted.

"Yeah, that's the problem with ordering those American guitars; it can take up to six months to get it delivered. But we all bought ours when we were on tour in the states last year," Fabian said.

"Hey James, you can use my Capri until you get yours, I prefer my Fender Stratocaster," Benjy managed to say before James started exclaiming his thanks.

After everyone in both bands finished listing off their pet peeves and ground rules, the group dispersed to their own homes. Lily had to admit that James actually hadn't been that bad or cocky. It was actually fun talking to him about music. When Lily arrived home, she carefully placed her guitar in the corner of her room and decided to finish her packing for tomorrow. Tomorrow, they would all drive up to London in a bus. Lily got goose bumps from her excitement. She could already hear the crowds in her head.

--

"I know mum, I'll miss you too. I'll call and I'll write but I've got to go now. The band is waiting," Lily managed to say through her mother's tight embrace.

"Okay, bye dear. Have fun… but not too much fun. Don't drink, and don't do drugs," Mrs. Evans said to her youngest daughter, Lily, as she got on the bus and waved.

An hour into the two hour bus ride, Lily was doing some homework. She might as well finish it sooner rather than later since after this bus ride, Lily knew she would neither have the time nor the motivation to do homework. Dimly, Lily registered the fact that someone had sat down across the table from her. "Whatcha doing?" James asked while trying to read what Lily was writing upside-down.

"Homework," Lily replied absently.

"My, my, we're studious aren't we?"

Lily just shrugged, "Might as well get it done with now so I don't have to worry about it later."

"So it looks like you use the same books as Beauxbatons as we do at Hogwarts. Hey, that even looks like the same assignment Professor McGonagall assigned us," James said, taking Lily's scroll to better see it. "Yeah, it is, but you have number ten wrong…"

Lily cut James off. "How do you know I got number ten wrong?" she demanded, relieved that James didn't find it suspicious that a "Beauxbatons student" was doing all her homework in English.

"Well, because Transfiguration happens to be my best subject, and… well, because I did this yesterday," James blushed, causing Lily to grin.

"Well, now aren't _you _the little studious one?" Lily laughed. "James Potter, I thought you never did your homework. Oh what this would do to your reputation…"

James groaned, "Please don't say anything. Wait; hold on a tic, how would you know that?"

Lily just smiled and covered herself. "Just because I don't go to Hogwarts does not mean that I've never heard of the famous James Potter and his pranks."

Now it was James's turn to laugh, "So you've heard of me? The famous, beautiful, Ella Vinys has heard of little old me. Well you obviously know about me, but tragically, I don't seem to know much about you…"

"Yes, well, maybe if you are lucky, I'll tell you a bit about myself… after you help me with my transfig. Homework," Lily grinned innocently.

--

"Hey Ben, is that our Lils over there? Laughing it up with Potter?"

"No that's our Ella-" Benjy quickly glanced to make sure Sirius, Remus, and Peter weren't listening. "She told me earlier that she was going to give James, to give all the Marauders, a fresh start. She really wants this summer to go well and doesn't want her prejudices to ruin it for anyone. I guess she is staying true to her word," Benjy reported to Fabian while tuning his guitar and working on something new.

While James and Lily were finishing up the transfiguration homework, Sirius sat between Benjy and Fabian. He had an all too innocent look on his face, making Lily's band mates weary. "So, Ella over there- she single?"

Benjy and Gideon exchanged a look before Benjy said cautiously, "Yes, but you better watch it. We know your reputation with women. Unless _she_ shows an interest in _you_, you had better keep your distance. Besides, it looks like your best mate already staked a claim."

Sirius glanced over at James and Lily before replying, "Yeah, but James is too caught up on Lily Evans to be too interested in Ella…" Sirius, watching Ella and James, was too distracted to notice the look that Benjy and Gideon exchanged.

--

When The Marauders and The Imps arrived in London, they checked in at the Berkeley Hotel and went up to see their rooms. Luckily, they had so far been able to keep it from the public where they were staying, but by tomorrow, Lily predicted that half of England's wizarding population would know that The Imps and The Marauders were staying at the Berkeley Hotel, even though it was a muggle hotel. They couldn't very well stay at the Leaky Cauldron and expect to have any privacy what so ever.

"Okay, so who do you thinks got the best room?" Ella questioned as the elevator climbed up the building.

"I don't know, probably you. Did you see the way that guy behind the counter was looking at you as you paid him with that confounded muggle money?" Sirius sulked.

"You mean you don't think that look may have been because you kept shouting 'Hey Ella! Look at this, this door goes around in circles,' over and over again! Next you'd hear 'Oh no, it's going too fast, how do I get out? Ah, James! Help! I'm stuck!' Besides, I'm the only one not sharing a room, so mine won't be the biggest. Gideon, Fabian, and Benjy will probably have the best room, since there are three of them sharing that room while you and James get a room and Remus and Peter get another."

"Yeah! That isn't fair, why do you get your own room and I get stuck sharing with James?" Sirius whined.

But Ella didn't justify Sirius's complaint with a response. As the elevator doors began to open with a ding, Ella exclaimed, "Last one to their room buys dinner!" Before taking off down the hallway, guitar and case in hand.

As Ella looked at the room numbers on the doors as she ran past, she found that her room was at the very end of the hallway. Gideon and Fabian quickly glanced at each other before dropping everything they held in the hall and taking off after Ella. They quickly gained on her considering that they were each about a foot taller than their lead guitarist.

As Ella approached her door, the twins grabbed her around the waist and the sudden stop caused them all to topple over in a mess of limbs. Ella was gasping for air between laughs while she attempted to untangle herself from the twins. She complained, "Oh no, you guys! Now we are going to have to pay for dinner!"

"Oh no, you are quite mistaken there Miss Ella," started Fabian.

"That's right," continued Gideon. "_You_ are going to have to pay for dinner." And with that, the twins scrambled up and picked Ella up by her arms and ankles. "Oh no you don't," Ella shrieked as Gideon and Fabian carried her down the hall towards their own room where Benjy stood waiting with the door already open for them. During this entire exchange between the members of the Imps, the Marauders stood shocked, right out side the elevator.

James grinned broadly and said to Sirius, "This is going to be a fun holiday."

"Yeah, for you maybe," Sirius said, unlocking his hotel room door with his wand, not bothering with a key. "Moony, how come James always gets the hot girls! I'm sexier!" Remus just patted Sirius on the back while barely suppressing a grin.

End Chapter 2: Surprise

A/N: There you have it, Chapter two. Thanks to all of you who read, and even more thanks to you who review. I love criticism. So if you have a problem with something in my story, or see something wrong, let me know! That is the only way I can make myself a better writer. I hope to update in a few days! Until next time…

Au revoir

-KK

A/N: Once again, I'm just picking up this story again so I just made some editorial changes to the chapter above. I just wanted to take a quick opportunity to point something out: I came up with this before Hannah Montana was created. As you can see by looking at the original publication date, I came up with this story before Disney came out with Hannah Montana, so no I'm not stealing from Disney :) The first time I saw a preview for Hannah Montana I was like, 'hey! That's my story!' haha. But anyway, the first new chapter I have is almost complete and its long! Nine pages single space, so in Harry Potter terms I guess that would translate to about a one hundred inch scroll assignment. That's it for now. Peace. Love. And Rock n' Roll.


	3. Chapter 3: Concerts, Beer & Butterbeer

Identity

Identity

By: FrecklednProud

Chapter 3: Concerts, Beer, and Butterbeer

Posted: 23-07-05

Summary: Lily Evans is quite an ordinary girl with an extraordinary secret. Unbeknownst to her fellow Hogwarts students, Lily is a member of The Imps, the biggest rock sensation in the wizarding world. Join Lily on her quest for love, friendship, and identity. AU.

A/N: Just a reminder that this is rated T and that there is some more mature subject matter in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter related characters, places, terms, or phrases. This goes for the entire story. So just remember, I don't own a thing, I'm just writing for my pleasure and hopefully yours as well.

--

Saturday morning, Lily awoke to bright sunshine washing across her face. She felt an intense energy flooding through her veins mixed with a nervous tension. Lily always got really nervous before concerts. She glanced at the clock next to her king size hotel bed and was surprised to see it was still quite early, only 6:30. Lily tried to drift back to sleep to no avail before giving a frustrated sigh. It was impossible, Lily decided she needed to do _something;_ she had just too much energy. Making up her mind, Lily hopped out of bed and threw on a sports bra, tee shirt, and running shorts. In a matter of minutes, Lily's shoes were laced and she was in the hall closing the door behind her.

"Ella?" Lily whipped around at the sound of her alias's name, wasn't it a bit early for the paparazzi? She wondered. "Oh. Potter, it's you," Lily mumbled dryly before continuing down the hall.

"James, please call me James. What are you doing so early this morning?"

Lily explained that she had planning on going for a run to rid herself of some of her nervous energy, hoping James would leave it at that and let her be on her way. As tolerable as James had been the past two days, Lily wasn't sure she wanted to or was capable of dealing with him so early in the morning. Much to Lily's dismay, James seemed to have perked up at the word run.

"Run? You run? That's great! I was just going for a run as well. Mind if I join you? We can go at whatever pace you want," James offered. Lily grudgingly agreed to let James run with her, to refuse him, she decided, would be rude and uncalled for. "Do you play Quidditch?" James asked. "That's why I try to run in the summer, gotta stay in shape for the season, even if I can't fly because of the number of muggles around.

As soon as Lily and James exited the hotel, they started off at a run down the street towards Hyde Park just a few blocks from the hotel. "No, I don't play Quidditch, I prefer to keep two feet on the ground," Lily said while concentrating on her breathing.

James turned around and started running backwards in order to look Ella in the eye to make sure she was completely serious. "You mean you don't like fly?" James asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Lily returned in mock seriousness, "I mean I don't like flying." Lily started to laugh at the look on James's face, "Man, you make it seem like some kind of sin or something!"

James just shook his head in disbelief at the girl next to him as he started running normally again. "Come on, lets pick it up," Lily said before she sped up. The pair continued their run in companionable silence, Lily because she was concentrating on her breathing and James because, well because it took all his self-power not to stop and just to keep up despite his screaming muscles.

When Lily and James arrived back at the hotel, James noticed Ella's breathing was quite normal as though she hadn't just spent the past 45 minutes running at a brisk pace. Meanwhile, James was bent double, gasping for breath. "Nice job James, I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to keep up. If I were to guess, I'd say we ran a good nine kilometers," Lily complimented while wiping sweat off her face with the bottom of her shirt, rewarding James with a brief glimpse at the pale skin that was Ella's stomach. "Well, I suppose we should get ready for breakfast, no?" How about you and your mates meet me and the guys in the hall in say… thirty minutes?" James just nodded, still struggling for air. He wasn't entirely sure he would be able to make it all the way upstairs to his room without his legs collapsing beneath him. His legs felt like extremely heavy jello. Lily watched James closely to make sure he made it to his room all right before disappearing into her own room with a smirk to take a shower.

--

James staggered into his room and collapsed onto his bed with a groan. "Alright there Prongs?" Sirius questioned as he woke up.

"I've never been so sore in my life!" complained James, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"Why, where were you?" Sirius looked suspiciously at this sweaty friend.

"With Ella," James mumbled. "Damn that girl, she sure as hell knows how to give me a work out."

Sirius's eyes widened in shock, "Oy, Prongs! You've known the girl for two days and you've already managed to shag her? Bloody hell, I knew you were in to her but I didn't think it was like _that_!" Sirius finished letting out a low whistle.

James rolled over onto his back and threw a pillow at Sirius, "No you prat! I did not shag Vinys; we just went on a run you idiot! I know where your mind is you dirty bastard."

"Yeah, okay Prongs, a likely story, on a run… right," Sirius said doubtfully before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door.

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH ELLA VINYS!" James yelled at the bathroom door at the precise moment Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew walked it.

Remus raised an eyebrow at James, "Well that's good to know James, but you might want to yell a little louder next time, I don't think people across the Channel quite heard you." James just groaned and pulled another pillow over his head, ignoring Remus's comment.

--

After everyone was awake, dressed, and showered, the two bands crammed into an elevator and were debating on where to get breakfast. "How about the Leaky Cauldron?" Suggested Peter.

"No," Lily immediately killed that idea. "While you might like eating with a bunch of witches hanging all over you, I find it nauseating. Let's go some place muggle, where people won't know us."

At that time, the elevator reached the main floor the doors parted to greet The Marauders and The Imps with a rush of noise and many bright flashes so that the lobby was covered in the purple smoke admitted when a magical camera took a picture.

"Ella! Benjy! We love you!" Two hysterical teens shrieked right in front of the elevators. "Well, I guess they found us," Benjy whispered into Ella's ear.

What looked like the manager of the hotel pushed his way to the front of the crowd to talk to the eight teens that were busy forcing their way out of the elevator. "I'm sorry gentleman and lady," The middle aged, balding man stuttered. "I don't know where they all came from. It is like one moment the lobby was empty and the next all these lunatics were everywhere! I don't know where they came from, and all dressed so strangely. Maybe there has been a mass break out at the institution. Anyway, I called the police. They should arrive any moment now and they can help escort you wherever you need to go. I'm so sorry to disturb you. Please forgive our hotel. Ah, here come the police now."

Once the manager started retreating back through the crowd, everyone grinned at each other, enjoying the manager's confusion. "I'm guessing our being in London is providing the Ministry with some extra work this weekend," Remus yelled over the crowd.

--

Hours later, Lily and the Imps had just finished all of their final sound checks and last minute preparation for the concert when the first group of fans entered the arena and added to Lily's nerves. The young witches appeared to make a beeline towards James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter who were all sitting on the edge of the stage, discussing one of their songs. Lily turned around and started walking back stage dejectedly. Before and after concerts, witches and wizards always seemed to swarm the male members of her band while she was always pushed to the back of the crowd. Lily had noticed that many men did not think that Lily was 'worthy' to be in such a big band, stereotyping rock bands as just for men. And females always just swarmed the guys because of their shallow natures. Lily hated thinking about it because it made her feel self centered, but she just wished that she could be treated the same even though she was a woman.

In the background, Lily could hear Sirius greeting the girls, "Ladies nice to see you!"

Lily started walking faster when she heard her name called out. "Ella! Please don't go yet!" Lily turned around to see that the three girls behind her had completely bypassed the Marauders, leaving Sirius looking crestfallen, and they were standing by the edge of the stage as close as they could get to her. Lily approached the maybe fourteen-year-old girls timidly. "Can we have your autograph?" They all asked at once.

Lily crouched down and took the nearest quill offered, "Of course you can!" Lily smiled genuinely.

"Ella, you are so amazing! I wish I could play the guitar like you!" The shortest girl declared.

"Yeah, you are amazing! And it must be so hard to have to live with just a bunch of boys for an entire summer!" The first girl's friend added shyly, causing Lily to chuckle.

"Yeah," Lily wrinkled up her nose. "Boys can be pretty annoying sometimes, huh?" Lily glanced at the four Marauders as she made her last comment, and caught James's eye. As their eyes' met, Lily had a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Lily quickly blinked and looked away, trying to shake off this new and unwanted feeling caused by James Potter.

"Well girls, I've got to go backstage and change now, but enjoy the concert!" With that, Lily straightened up and walked back stage, feeling slightly ness nervous and more confident about that evening's concert. It was amazing how just three young girls could affect Lily's nerves and attitude.

--

Approximately five hours later, the arena roared with applause as Lily's chest and upper lip glistened with sweat with the finish of The Imps last set. Lily grinned at all her band members as they took a bow. It had been a great concert. The arena was packed, all the equipment worked fine, the sound was great, and they didn't miss a beat. The Marauders joined the Imps on stage and they all gave a final bow to enthusiastic cheers.

Once the arena started to empty, the two bands stumbled back stage where Benjy fell onto a couch where Lily collapsed on top of him, into his lap. Laughing for no reason. "Man, I'm so exhausted!" Lily Exclaimed energetically. "Let's go out and party! The night is still young!" Gideon, Fabian, and Benjy could clearly recognize the signs of Lily on an adrenaline high.

James watched Lily and Benjy silently. He felt strangely jealous and possessive even though he knew he had no reason too. Ella was certainly an enigma. James had liked Lily Evans for the past two years but suddenly Ella Vinys comes waltzing along and he suddenly experienced the same strong feelings he had around Lily Evans, but now they were for Ella Vinys. After numerous rejections, his friends had tried to get James to move on and forget Lily for years to no avail. So how was it possible that within just seventy-two hours, James was falling for someone new, someone completely different than Lily Evans? James just didn't understand how his feelings could change so quickly after they had been the same for so long.

Ella jumped up and went to Sirius, the most awake person in the room beside herself, and pulled him to his feet. "Come on Sirius! Let's go to the discotheque. If these party poopers don't want to come, they don't have to, but I want, no I _need_ to dance!" Sirius raised his eyebrows in amusement before consenting to go with Ella.

"I can't just let a pretty girl like you go to the discotheque unescorted now, could I?"

The two teens left the room before Ella stuck her head back in the door, raising one eyebrow. "Anyone else coming?" The remaining six boys exchanged glances before grudgingly following Ella and Sirius who were frolicking out the back door into the street, laughing loudly.

--

Lily and Sirius were in the middle of the Saturday night crowd at the discotheque, the music pouring through their veins as they danced together. Lily was completely absorbed and was having loads of fun. She never thought that she, Lily Evans, would be able to have such a good time with Sirius Black. Throughout the night, there had been plenty of other guys who had tried to cut in and dance with Ella, but she stuck with Sirius, her preferred partner. While she loved to dance, she did not love that guys found it as an excuse to try to touch her inappropriately.

Meanwhile, James was sitting at the bar, jealousy washing through his blood. He was just watching Sirius and Ella dancing together. James picked up is glass of muggle beer and drained it, putting it back on the counter a little harder than he had meant to, next to the two other empty glasses. James ordered another beer as he watched Ella lean forward to say something in Sirius's ear, her hair touching the side of Sirius's face. James abruptly turned his back on the scene and picked up his new drink. He hated himself right now. He had never been a jealous person and he was surprised by how easily Ella did this too him and hated her for it. He was jealous, and jealous of Sirius at that. Sirius who was like a brother to him!

In a matter of seconds, the object of James's desire was leaning on the counter right next to James with Sirius on the other side. "Alright there James?" Lily said while Sirius ordered them each a drink. James didn't seem very receptive towards Lily's attempt at conversation so Lily talked around him to Benjy, sitting on James's other side. Remus, Peter, Gideon, and Fabian were all otherwise occupied with various dance partners on the dance floor.

After Lily had finished her fourth drink, Sirius ordered them both another with a mischievous look in his eye. "Okay Ella, I've got a proposition for you. I bet you I can chug this beer faster than you can." Lily studied the glass in front of her for a minute.

"You've got a bet Sirius," Lily said a little louder than necessary.

Sirius grinned, "Good, and when I win, you have to kiss me!"

Ella snorted, "If, you mean _if_ you win. But if _I _win, then you have to kiss the bartender!"

Sirius groaned, "But, but, but, but he's a, he's a _he_!" Lily just grinned evilly and nodded. "Oh, fine, I'm going to win anyways! James, you be the judge."

And with that, Ella and Sirius brought their glasses to their lips and started to drink as fast as they could. By the time they had finished half of their glasses, half of the bar seemed to be watching the chugging teens, waiting to see who would win and if Sirius would have to kiss the bartender. The contest was close, but in a matter of seconds, Lily had emptied her glass and slammed it down on the counter top, raising her hands in victory, concentrating on keeping the liquor down. Sirius had finished very closely behind but not soon enough. Lily stuck her tongue out triumphantly at Sirius as people at the bar started egging Sirius on to take his punishment for losing.

Reluctantly, Sirius got up off his stool and leaned across the bar and kissed the bartender before quickly pulling back to wipe his mouth on his sleeve. This even drew a laugh from James, and made him much happier now that he knew Ella did not have to kiss Sirius. Lily was grinning maniacally. She had finally gotten Sirius back for some of the pranks he had pulled on her over the years. "You better leave him a good tip Sirius," Lily laughed. "After assaulting the poor man like that, it is the least you can do." Sirius glared at Lily in response.

James was feeling happier than he had all night. Once the commotion had died down, James leaned towards Ella and asked her to dance. Lily accepted and the pair made their way onto the dance floor. In a matter of minutes, Lily was completely absorbed in the music and in James. She could hardly remember why she had ever hated him as their bodies mingled with the music. As the night went on, their dancing became slowly more intimate.

Lily could hardly realize how closely she was dancing with James; the alcohol had truly loosened her up so she just didn't care. Lily's body seemed to fit perfectly with James's as they danced. James's hands were low, very low on Ella's back and Ella's hands were around his neck and in his hair. Ella and James were dancing to a slower song when James leaned his head into the crook of Ella's neck. "Oh, Lily," He mumbled into Ella's hair and She froze. Her muscles went rigid as she took a step back.

"What did you call me?"

"What?" James asked d confused before his eyes widened in realization of what he had just done. But it was too late. Before James could respond, Ella was already weaving her way through the crowd, making her way back to the hotel.

--

Lily groaned as the sun shinned brightly in her eyes. "Bloody hell," Lily tried to sit up. "Would someone stop shinning that damn light in my face?" Lily managed to say before she collapsed back onto her pillow as her head started pounding.

"Yeah, sure Lily, and how do you propose we go about turning the sun off?" Gideon retorted sarcastically.

"Fine, but no need to yell, smart arse," Lily mumbled, hiding her head under the covers.

"Lily, its bloody two o'clock in the afternoon. The bus leaves for Scotland in an hour. I suggest you pull yourself together before then and get ready!" Lily heard her manager, Chris's, voice before his footsteps retreated across the room and the door slammed behind him. Lily pulled herself up gingery to find Benjy, Gideon, and Fabian standing around her room. "What happened last night?" Lily asked while rubbing her eyes.

"We aren't all that sure. All we know for sure is that you got into a chugging contest with Black before dancing with Potter until he said something and you stormed off back here," Benjy answered.

Lily groaned, "I was dancing with Potter?" The three boys just nodded in unison. "And you seemed to be enjoying it," Fabian said quietly, just to the other guys.

"Damn. Well I'm taking a shower. Meet you guys in an hour?" Lily managed to get out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

She couldn't believe herself. She had only gotten drunk once before, she wasn't the type to drink heavily. Thinking about it, Lily realized that that was when she was on an adrenaline high too. There was nothing she could do about it now though so Lily stepped into the shower and let the warm water help wash away some of her headache.

--

The Imps and Marauders arrived in Hogsmeade in what seemed like no time to Lily since she slept the entire bus ride. When the eight teens and the two managers disembarked the bus they were right in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Madame Rosmerta has prepared four rooms for you guys even though she doesn't usually offer rooms to rent," Chris informed. "So be nice and respectful. I'm staying with an old school friend down the street. I'll see you in the morning. Please try to get a better night sleep," Christ said pointedly at Lily before stalking off.

As everyone else went off to bed, Lily stayed down in the pub. No matter what Chris said, after sleeping most of the day, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep now. Lily took a seat at the bar. A few minutes later, someone pulled out the chair next to Lily and took a seat.

"Evening Madame Rosmerta," James's said softly. "Two Butterbeers I think?" James ordered, glancing at Ella. "I figure after last night, we've had enough alcohol, eh?"

Lily smiled slightly, leaning on the counter with her chin in her hands. Ella and James drank their Butterbeers in silence, Lily felt a little awkward, not remembering all that happened the night before or what exactly James did remember. When they had finished, they both just sat for a while before James asked if Ella wanted to go on a walk with him. Lily agreed thinking some fresh air would do her good, besides, James did not seem worried, embarrassed or upset about the night before so she decided she wouldn't be either.

After a few minutes of walking, James broke the silence. "You know, I don't know why I'm even doing this whole band thing." Lily looked at James questioningly. "What I really want to do is be an auror. I mean, it's great and all, really fun, but, I don't know."

"Really?" Lily asked. She was shocked. She had never heard James talk about something so serious before. She had always imagined James would love this band thing, a way to make good money with minimal work. Not to mention the fame and the adoring fans.

"Yeah. My dad was an auror. I think I'd like to do what he did, something that would have made him proud. And I think with the threat of Voldemort looming, the Ministry is going to need all the help they can get."

Lily studied James's profile; she had never seen this side of him before. "I think I'd like to be an auror as well," Lily said quietly. Lily had never confided her ambition to anyone other than Professors McGonagall and Dumbledor before.

"What's your reason?"

"Well, I'm muggleborn. So, I just feel it is my duty to protect the wizarding world so that, so that more muggleborns can learn where they truly belong and get the opportunity to go to Hogwarts…. And Beauxbatons, like I did," Lily said hesitantly, afraid that James would laugh. But James just smiled understandingly at Lily.

They had arrived back at the Three Broomsticks. "You surprised me tonight," James said, walking Ella to her room. "Goodnight Ella." James said before walking into his own room and closing the door. Lily looked at the spot where James had just been. "You've surprised me too. Goodnight… James," Lily whispered to the closed door.

(End Chapter 3: Concerts, Beer, and Butterbeer)

A/N: I appreciate each and every one of your reviews. You are all awesome and I feel great knowing people are just even taking the time to read my story. As always, any thoughts or criticism you have, please share to help me improve and to make your reading experience more pleasurable.

-KK

A/N 2: Sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been sick. Anyway, this is the last chapter I have from when I first started writing this so it might seem that the writing style has changed when you read the next chapter, but that is bound to happen as young writers grow up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. The next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Through New Eyes

Identity

By: FrecklednProud

Chapter 4: Through New Eyes

Posted: 09-07-08

Summary: Lily Evans is quite an ordinary girl with an extraordinary secret. Unbeknownst to her fellow Hogwarts students, Lily is a member of The Imps, the biggest rock sensation in the wizarding world. Join Lily on her quest for love, friendship, and identity. AU.

--

The next morning, Lily was relieved to make it out of the Three Broomsticks without running into James. While it had been fun to run him ragged two days before, she had always preferred to run alone. Stepping out into the bright morning sun, Lily stretched her arms above her head before running through the familiar streets. Although some of her friends find her muggle exercise peculiar, Lily loved the feeling of her muscles straining to go that next step, but more, she loved the time all to herself, time to think.

When on tour, Lily was almost always surrounded by other people and when she wasn't all she wanted to do was sleep. Running past Madame Pudifoot's Lily grinned as she recalled her last time there. The last Hogsmead weekend of the previous school year, Amos Diggory, star Hufflepuff chaser, insisted that she go with him. He was quite the attractive bloke, so she agreed. Throughout the day, Amos shifted between two topics: himself and James Potter. Lily was no James Potter fan, but Diggory's constant complaints and comparisons were too much even for her.

While at Madame Pudifoot's, Lily had just about had enough with Amos when he decided to try to pull a move. While looking over his shoulder and out of the window, she suddenly felt a hand on her thigh, and rather far up her thigh at that. Out the window she caught sight of a familiar, if not welcome—a mop of messy black hair. Shooting Amos a look and picking his hand up off of her leg, she said, "Excuse me, I just spotted a good friend to whom I just have to go say hi."

Within seconds, Lily was out of the door, her arms flung around James's shoulders in a seemingly intimate embrace. "James! How good to see you," Lily exclaimed, softly kissing his cheek. Just then Amos emerged from the shop and glanced coldly at James before speaking to Lily, "I don't think this is going to work out," he said curtly before turning sharply and marching back towards Hogwarts. Once out of sight, Lily patted James on the shoulder and said, "Thanks Potter," before going to find her friends. The looks on James and Amos's faces had been priceless.

James. He was an enigma to Lily. Just when she thought she had him all figured out, he had surprised her. At school, she had pinned him to be, quite simply, a prat. He was the great quidditch player reveling in the attention of the entire student body, rich and spoilt, his confidence edging on foolhardy. She had always figured that his obsession with her had nothing to do with her, but rather with the challenge that she presented.

However, in just a few days, Lily was surprised by how down to earth he had been. Rather than embrace the attention of the fans openly, he was the one who shied away from the spotlight while Sirius and Peter sucked it up. Although rich, she was surprised by how much heart he put into his music and how modest he truly was.

Most surprising of all, Lily had discovered that James messing up his hair was not a sign of his cockiness as she had always thought, but rather his nervous habit. Still puzzling over James, Lily arrived back in front of the Three Broomsticks. She entered and headed upstairs for a quick shower before the day's rehearsal.

--

As The Imps picked up their equipment after rehearsal, James ran around like a mad man trying to get his own band mates to hurry up. "James man, what's the rush?" Gideon asked, failing to mask his amusement.

James quickly glanced over his shoulder to see who had addressed him before continuing to look for whatever it was he was searching for, saying without pause, "We're supposed to meet Hagrid for tea in ten minutes."

Hearing James, Fabien perked up. "Hagrid, really? I haven't seen him since I finished Hogwarts!"

"Hey, you four should join us!" Remus called from across the room.

"Ella, you'd love Hagrid! He's a little intimidating, but he's just a big teddy bear," Peter piped in. With that, it was decided; The Imps and The Marauders were heading to Hagrid's.

--

The eight teenagers walked up the lane towards Hogwarts talking merrily. Hagrid stood at the gate waiting for them, grinning from ear to ear. "James! Sirius! Good to see you boys outside of detention," Hagrid chuckled at his own joke. "I see you brought some others around with you! Hopefully I have enough tea cakes for everyone."

"Oh Hagrid, don't worry about it, we don't want to put you out," Gideon said while grinning, knowing the reputation of Hagrid's baked goods.

"The Prewetts! How are you two doing? How have you been since you left Hogwarts? It's been over a year already, hasn't it?

"Oh you know, the bands been doing well so we haven't had to do much for the money, we've just kind of been putzing around and enjoying it while we still can… Life's been good," Fabien grinned.

"Well come on, come on, we'll talk more over our tea," Hagrid said, ushering them towards his cabin.

After they had all been seated and Ella formally introduced to Hagrid, the burly man passed around some tea and cakes. Ella, Benjy, and Peter were the only ones to place a scone on their plates. Seeing Ella's action, James leaned over and whispered in Ella's ear, "I wouldn't eat that if I were you," causing Ellato shiver slightly a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Ella, have a try there! I've just found a new recipe," Hagrid beamed at Ella, gesturing to the cake on her plate.

First shooting James a look, Ella turned towards Hagrid, taking in his expectant face. She wondered to herself, how bad could the cake be?

James leaned back, crossing his arms across his chest and smirked as he watched Ella tentatively raise the cake to her mouth. He was curious as to whether Ella would really take a bite or just pretend to. The loud crunching sound that resounded around the room gave him his answer. The look on Ella's face as she gingerly chewed the piece of cake required James to stifle his laughter. "Delicious," came Ella's muffled exclamation. Hagrid beamed. As soon as Hagrid looked away James watched at Ella cradled her jaw.

At that, a loud knock sounded on the door. Hagrid got to his feet and mumbled about wondering who could be calling.

"Professor Dumbledore! What a pleasant surprise!" Hagrid said, stepping back to allow the old man to cross the threshold.

"Hello Hagrid, lovely weather today, isn't it?" Dumbledore commented lightly before turning to the ground of teenagers crammed around Hagrid's table. "I see you have quite the group of visitors here today," Dumbledore observed lightly.

"Yes indeed, I was expected Potter and Black, but they brought a whole army," Hagrid chuckled. "What brings you down to my cabin today?"

Dumbledore turned to James with his answer, "Well, I actually knew that James would be here this afternoon and I was sent with a message from his parents." James groaned at Dumbledore's words. "Your mother would just like to remind you how much at risk your 'little band' is putting your family's name and reputation. She would like you to avoid any action that could be cast in 

an…unsavory light by the press. Your father is up for a promotion and you are not to jeopardize that opportunity. I think that is the whole of it," Dumbledore concluded, a somewhat sour look on his face. "Now, how about some tea?" With a flick of his wand, the Headmaster produced an extra chair and squeezed himself around the table.

While pouring the Headmaster a cup of tea, he gestured across the table, "Professor, I'd like you to meet Ella Vinys, a Beauxbatons student and lead guitarist of The Imps."

"Ah, Miss Vinys," Dumbledore said, reaching across the table to take the young girls hand, his eyes twinkling. "How very nice to…meet you." At that, Lily had a feeling that her disguise did not fool him and that she held no secret's from Professor Dumbledore.

--

The next two days flew by uneventfully but for the occasional run in with the paparazzi or overly enthusiastic fan and it was one again time for The Imps and The Marauders to take to the stage. Thursday night, the teens would play the first of three concerts at the Hogwarts quidditch pitch— the only venue in the northern part of the United Kingdom large enough to hold their fans. As the bands walked onto the field to tune up, Lily marveled at the sight. She had never seen the pitch from that angle before; she had always been seated in the stands for the house games, as terrified of brooms as she was.

"Weird to be here for something other than quidditch, eh?" Sirius asked nudging James. James grinned and nodded in response. James and Sirius were, of course, two of Gryffindor's star quidditch players, playing chaser and beater respectively. Gideon and Fabien too had played for Gryffindor while they were at Hogwarts, Fabien as keeper and Gideon as chaser.

The two bands began to set up with an air of excitement, chatting happily as they looked forward to the night's concert. Before they knew it, the stadium buzzed as it filled with fans. The band members' excitement and nervousness alike increased at the presence of a number of familiar faces. They were at Hogwarts and thus a number of Hogwarts students were naturally in attendance.

Soon, the lights were dimmed, the spotlights shown, and the opening notes of The Imps' hit "Nowhere and Everywhere" sounded throughout the stadium.

--

As the final not faded, the fans let out a roar of applause and the stage lights went dark. The eight members of The Imps and The Marauders preceded back stage. They would have twenty minutes to clean up before those fans with backstage passes would be admitted.

By the time Ella emerged from her dressing room, Sirius was already sitting on the couch between two attractive girls she recognized as Hufflepuff 5th years. Meanwhile, Gideon and 

Fabien were in the corner talking to their older sister, Peter and Remus were entertaining a group of six or seven unknown fans, and Benjy was talking amicably with his friends from Ravenclaw. It took a moment for Ella to spot James, who she found swarmed by a large group of ten year old girls accompanied by their mothers. She could not help but grin at that sight.

It was moments like these that Lily hated being in disguise on tour. While her band mates had visits from family and friends backstage, she was stuck fielding the strangers much as James was doing at that very moment. Lily thought too soon as one of the young girls around James sighted Ella and ran over, pleading for Ella's autograph. Shortly, the entire swarm followed, and Ella couldn't help but notice the look of relief on James's face.

After about fifteen minutes of signing autographs and chatting with the young girls, a shadow spilled over the group as someone taller than Ella or the group of ten-year olds came over. "Excuse me ladies," James interrupted. "Do you mind if I borrow Ella from you?" he said with his trademark charming smile. The group of girls nodded and mumbled no.

Ella mouthed her thanks as James took her hand to help her wade through the crowd of girls. When their hands touched, it sent shivers down each of their backs. While butterflies erupted in Ella's stomach more intensely than they did before she took the stage for a concert, her mind berated her body for reacting in such a way to James Potter of all people. Potter! Nonetheless, Ella was able to keep her face calm, not giving away her feelings—a trait that she was proud of. On the other hand, James's feelings were revealed when he nervously rumpled his hair, an action that went unnoticed by Ella as she focused on keeping her face strait.

"Thanks for that back there," Ella said while extracting her hand from James's grip.

James shrugged, "Not a problem. You looked like you needed an escape."

two quietly wandered out of the quidditch pitch, neither of them really leading the way. Before long, Ella came to a stop and looked around. "Where exactly are we going?" Ella asked.

James just shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I was just following you…" He took a moment to look around before an idea struck him. "Hey, you've never been to Hogwarts before right? Well, I mean other than when we went to Hagrid's, right?" James questioned eagerly.

"Umm…right," Ella agreed tentatively. She hated to outright lie to people, even if she was good at it. "Hogwarts has AMAZING grounds. The castle is even more fantastic, but I doubt we'd be able to get in," James mumbled more to himself than to Ella. "Anyway, how about I give you a tour of the grounds?"

With the look of pure excitement on James's face, Ella just couldn't say no. With the slightest of nods from Ella, James began to lead her around Hogwarts. Enthusiastically, James began pointing out different places and relating funny stories from his time at Hogwarts. When they came to the Whomping Willow, James started retelling a story from his fifth year after his 

O.W.L. exams. However, he stopped short, commenting on the violent nature of the tree instead. Lily knew exactly what it was that James had been talking about before he tried to change the topic. The moment James tried to change topics; Lily's curiosity got the better of her. "Why don't you want to talk about that day after your, what is it, O.W.L exams?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," James tried to brush off Ella's question. "It's just…there was this…incident with this girl, Lily, that I've like for as long as I can remember." Ella tried to look intrigues and surprised.

"Really? What happened?"

James hesitated. "It was stupid really…In case you haven't noticed Sirius and I, we aren't the best influences of each other," James chuckled to himself.

Lily grinned, "Yeah, I've noticed something like that."

"Well there is this guy Sni...Severus Snape who stands for everything I hate. After our exams, after so much stress and so little sleep, Sirius and I saw him sitting there and we kind of went a little over the top," James continued shyly. "See, Snape is just so…loathsome. He believes in all that full-blood nonsense. But worse, despite his prejudices Lily was his friend! She hates me, calls me an arrogant toe-rag, but is friends with a guy believing her family made her a less worthy witch. I had always gotten to me," James looked off into the distance, his eyes clouded in thought.

Looking back at Ella, he continued, "Early on, I suppose it started out as a house rivalry, but now it's definitely more." James shrugged as his speech died off.

Lily was quite as she considered what James had said. She had never really taken the time to look at James's side of the story. She had never taken the time to look at Severus from James's point of view. While James was right about the bit about Snape buying into the Voldemort stuff, he had always told her that she was an exception and never let it affect their friendship.

Although she knew that wasn't right, she appreciated it nonetheless. Lily knew a side of Severus that most people would never know. Having had grown up with Severus, Lily knew him when he was unguarded, something he never was at school. However, she also knew that James would never be able to see that side and would never be able to understand her friendship with him. At least now she understood the situation from James's eyes as well.

Lily's thoughts were interrupted when James started talking again. "I guess it's time I give up on my Lily fantasies after three years of rejection," he began. He sighed before continuing, "She is perfect though: smart, beautiful, witty, decisive, and not afraid to be herself…" James trailed off, looking at the ground uncomfortably. By this time, Lily and James had already arrived back in Hogsmead and stood outside the Three Broomsticks.

Lily watched James quietly for a second. "I wouldn't worry about it James, this Lily, she'll probably come around and realize that you really are a kind, selfless and funny guy," Lily smiled slightly.

James just snorted, "You don't know Lily. She is quiet stubborn and hates to admit when she's wrong." James didn't notice when Ella cringed. "But that doesn't really matter now," James continued. Lily looked at James inquisitively, prompting him to explain. "After two years of being rejected by Lily, I think I've finally found someone to help me move on," James said softly and timidly.

"Who?" Lily asked meekly, dreading the answer but secretly hoping it to be what see expected at the same time.

James reached out hesitantly to stroked the side of Ella's face and whispered, "You."

Lily's heart pounded in her chest. She closed her eyes, slightly leaning into James's gentle touch. She opened her eyes and looked into James's soft eyes while butterflies launched a surprise offensive on her stomach. James silently stepped forward to chivalrously open the door for Ella. Lily smiled up at James as she walked inside. The pub was busy with its normal Thursday night crowd in addition to those who lingered following the end of the concert. Lily and James ducked their heads as they silently made their way to the rear staircase that would lead them to their rooms.

Once they arrived at Lily's door, she slowly turned around to face James, taking in his tall stature, broad shoulders and messy hair. She nervously placed a hand on his shoulder and rose to her tip toes all while maintaining eye contact. Leaning forward she gently kissed James on the check before moving her lips closer to his ear. "Goodnight James," she whispered before turning away to unlock her door. Half way in the door, Lily turned once again to face James. He pushed a piece of Ella's hair behind her ear and said somewhat gruffly, "Goodnight Ella."

As James walked further down the hall, Lily quietly closed her door and leaned against it, sliding slowly to the floor. With her head in her hands, she muttered to herself, "Life just got complicated."

End Chapter 4: Through New Eyes

A/N: Yay! My first new chapter is WAY too long. I'm already working on the next chapter, so make sure you review to remind me to keep on writing wink Anyway, I greatly appreciate those of you who have reviewed my revised chapters. I know the style of this chapter is different, but hopefully not in an entirely bad way or anything. I'm still just getting back into it so we'll see how that evolves.

A special thanks goes out to Kay, csi-freak100, wizardchick292, pokie4389, and iluvsinging333. It is these lovely people who made sure that I would not forget about my story by randomly reviewing during the years I was not writing.

Until next time…

-KK


	5. Chapter 5: Claddagh and Blarney

Identity

By: FrecklednProud

Chapter 5: Claddagh and Blarney

Posted: 20-07-08

Summary: Lily Evans is quite an ordinary girl with an extraordinary secret. Unbeknownst to her fellow Hogwarts students, Lily is a member of The Imps, the biggest rock sensation in the wizarding world. Join Lily on her quest for love, friendship, and identity. AU.

* * *

James walked into the room he shared with Sirius with a faraway look in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face. He wandered over and fell on to his bed with his goofy grin still intact.

"Prongs, what's got you smiling like a school girl after her first kiss?" Sirius asked with one eyebrow raised.

James sighed. "She kissed me," he said simply yet blissfully.

"Who? Ella?" Sirius asked, only mildly surprised. He had seen them leave the pitch together two hours earlier. If James couldn't make some progress in that amount of time alone with her he would have to doubt his friend's ability. Hell, Sirius was sure that if James could get Lily Evans alone in a room with him for two hours, James could even turn her around as stubborn as she was. The only problem was that Lily had always had a knack for avoiding such a situation. James was a charmer; Sirius knew better than anyone since he had taught James everything he knew.

James once again released a content sigh in response, still gazing dreamily up at the ceiling. "It was just on the cheek, but…" James said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sirius snorted while trying to refrain from laughing and earned an evil glare from James.

"Come on mate! You know that is funny! You are all love sick over a kiss on the cheek! My aunts kiss me on the cheek for Pete's sake. You let people see you responding like that you will ruin your reputation and through association _my_ reputation. Pull it together mate; keep things in perspective," Sirius lectured in half seriousness.

James continued to glare at his heartless friend. "Alright, alright!" Sirius put his hands up in surrender. "You really like her, don't you?" Sirius asked more kindly.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, I think that's great. I thought I'd have to deal with you mooning over Evans until my dying day," Sirius stated with an air of relief.

"Moony? Where?" James asked innocently in a thinly veiled attempt to change the subject.

"Mooning, not moony you prat," Sirius growled as he whacked his best friend over the head with a pillow. "Now be honest with me, are you over Evans? If you aren't, Ella's just going to wind up hurt," Sirius asked in a humorless tone James rarely heard him use.

James contemplated carefully, "Does one ever really get over their first love?"

James cringed as Sirius once again whacked him with a pillow. "Unrequited love does not count as your first love," Sirius said in exasperation.

James shrugged and said not unkindly, "Like you'd know. You've never known anything other than lust."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed nonchalantly. "You're probably right. Nonetheless, you hardly know Ella. It's the beginning of the summer and we are stuck with The Imps until the end of August. All I'm saying is don't rush into anything you might regret," Sirius said in all seriousness.

Sirius then sat down and leaned forward eagerly. "But you know me, I'm always up for a good shag, which Ella is bound to be what with that hot little body," he grinned wolfishly.

James grinned, glad to have Sirius talking like Sirius. "That she does have. She's got Lily's hot body, but where Lily's long red hair is more elegant, beautiful even, Ella's hair just makes her hot and exudes sex appeal," James said dreamily.

Sirius collapsed in a ball, clutching his stomach as he rolled with laughter on the floor. As he gasped, trying to catch his breath he just collapsed again in a new round of laughter. After a few more minutes of hysterical laughter, Sirius finally composed himself enough to speak. As he got back up to sit on the bed, James looked thoroughly annoyed with his airs crossed across his chest. "Prongs, you put _way_ too much thought into that," Sirius struggles not to break into laughter again.

* * *

Lily paced her room; her mind was racing while considering her options. She had kissed James bloody Potter. Albeit, she had only kissed him on the cheek, but Potter! All she could wonder was how she had gotten herself into this mess. She knew it was her fault, but how did she let this happen. It was an hour since she made her fateful, or as Lily preferred to describe, delusional, decision to kiss James and yet, she hadn't made any progress towards uncovering the enigmatic solution that she was sure existed.

If she was completely honest with herself, Lily knew how she had reached that point. Once she let her guards down and spent some time alone with James, she realized that she actually enjoyed spending time in his company. When she really got down to it, she realized that she enjoyed spending time with James Potter not just because he was charming and witty, which he was, but because they had chemistry.

Lily shuddered at the unimaginable. For years, James had been chasing her around and basically stalking her proclaiming that he and Lily had an undeniable chemistry. For years, Lily proclaimed him a 

delusional, arrogant prick. Now, at perhaps the worst possible time, Lily realized, perhaps, just perhaps, James may have been right.

"Bollocks!" Lily whispered angry to the empty room.

Lily knew it would be mean and deceptive to lead James on to Ella, but the idea remained utterly appealing. If Lily were to allow James to date Ella, she could see if her hormones were just playing a trick on her or if she truly had feelings for James. It would be like a test drive without James knowing what was going on. At the end of the summer, Ella could break up with James and come back to him as Lily.

It would be cruel. It would require lying, a lot of lying. But at the same time, it could save Lily humiliation at Hogwarts if it didn't work out, and it was bound to not work out; wasn't it? There was nothing wrong with a summer fling, right? That is probably all James would view it as anyway, Lily comforted herself. Besides, James obviously didn't like her that much if he was so quick to fall for Ella. Lily smacked herself on the forehead. She was Ella. If James truly liked Lily for who she was, of course he would like Ella. But James didn't even really know Lily. How could he like her for who she was?

Obviously wasn't getting far with her decision on her own, Lily decided it was time to do what has always avoided at all costs: ask her mother for advice.

For the first time that evening Lily's pacing became purposeful as she quickly stalked over to the little desk in the corner of the room. Digging up some parchment, she began frantically scribing a letter to her mother.

* * *

A week went by and Lily still hadn't heard back from her mother. During that week, she did her best to avoid James as much as possible in order to put off when she would actually have to deal with the situation at hand, the situation that she created.

Lily sighed morosely as she lounged on her bed. The band was now on the next leg of their tour in Galway. With all her avoidance tactics, Lily hadn't been having much fun. Without James and the rest of The Marauders around things were rather depressing, which made her realize even more how much she liked having them around. She didn't know how much longer she could continue avoiding James; after all, she was a teenage girl and she and her hormones had needs.

Lily looked up as she heard a tapping sound on the windows. She quickly scrambled to her feet when she saw the owl she had sent to her mother last week with a letter tied to his foot. She hastily untied the letter and pushed her plate with the remnants of her breakfast towards the hooting owl before flinging herself back on the bed to read her letter.

_My Dearest Daughter – _

_I was trying to send this letter via normal post when this dratted owl kept screeching at me and flying in front of me on my way to the mail box I decided I might as well try to tie this letter to the owl instead. It wouldn't accept a normal envelop so I had to rewrite the bloody letter on one of your spare scrolls. I'm quiet worried that this letter won't get to you. Is it really necessary to deliver a letter with an owl? How on earth will it find you? _

_Anyway, may I just say I've been waiting for the day you would ask me something like this about __that Potter boy!-_

Lily glared at the letter in her hands, just imagining her mother chuckling to herself as she wrote it. 'What does she mean she has been waiting for this?' Lily fumed inwardly.

_Almost every letter I've received from you while you've been at Hogwarts has mentioned that devilish boy and his latest escapades. While you always proclaimed your deepest loathing of the poor boy, I've been waiting for the day when you would realize that you fancied him.- _

Lily gaped; she could not believe that her mother had the audacity to suggest that Lily had liked James for years!

_But you picked quite the time to realize that for yourself, haven't you? Must make life difficult for yourself I suppose. But I always knew. The way you paid so much attention to that boy's every move it was obvious that you felt some attraction to him, something drawing you towards him. Of course, James probably noticed the attention too. The fact that you noticed his actions probably fueled his desire to do all those things that you so loathed. _

_As to whether anything serious will ever develop between the two of you, only time will tell. I would encourage you to give him a chance, but only once you are ready to be truthful with him about who you really are. As I've learned during the 20 years I've been with your father trust and honesty makes up the foundation of any relationship. If you are not honest with him, you will only end up eventually hurting him, and depending how you feel about him at that point, maybe even hurting yourself. _

_My daughter—think carefully before you play with love. Yes, yes, I'm sure you are saying you are not in love with him, but any relationship means taking a risk in the quest for love. I'm sure if you were hear you would tell me to stop being such a 'corn-ball' as you usually do, but you asked what I thought an here it is. Good luck!_

_Hugs & Kisses, _

_Mum_

Lily sighed and rubbed her temples after she put down the letter from her mother. She should have expected this from her mother—well not the whole bit about her secretly having a crush on James for years, her mom was simply dead wrong on that matter. During the course of the week, Lily had decided 

that what she felt for James was nothing more than a passing fancy, nothing serious at all. Rather, Lily had just let her curiosity get the better of her. Yeah, that's it. By getting together with James over the summer, she would be helping both of them. She would first satisfy her own curiosity, and then when James realized she wasn't anything special, which he inevitably would realize, she would save James from shattered dreams about Lily.

Nodding resolutely, Lily tossed her mum's letter into her trunk, vowing to forget about it. What did her mum know anyway?

* * *

Lily walked down William Street arm in arm with Gideon and Fabien while laughing at some story or other from their time at Hogwarts. "Last year was far too dull without you guys," Lily sighed.

Gideon laughed, "It's not as if we never saw you. You are, after all, just another member of the Prewett family."

"And you fit the part," Fabien said, ruffling Ella's jet black hair. "What's another red head running around when there are already so many?"

Lily laughed before playfully shoving Fabien. Realizing herself, Lily quickly glanced behind her, relieved to see that The Marauders had been captivated by something in a store front window had stopped out of hearing range. "But still, Hogwarts isn't the same without you. Even Alice would agree, begrudgingly so, but she would."

Gideon and Fabien chuckled. Alice Prewett was the twins' younger sister and Lily's best friend at school. As much as Lily loved Alice to death, even she didn't know about Lily's secret. When Lily had first decided to keep her identity a secret, Lily, Gideon and Fabien agreed: when excited, Alice developed a rather severe case of loose-lips syndrome.

Continuing on their way towards a muggle sweet shop down the road, Lily spotted a jewelry shop and decided to have a look. "You boys go ahead," Lily said to her band mates. "I'll meet up with you there."

As Lily walked in a bell on the door tinkled softly announcing her presence. She walked around the counters, lazily trailing her fingers across the smooth glass before stopping in front of a case containing that for which she had been looking.

"What are you looking at?" Lily jumped at the sound of James's voice so close to her ear.

"You scared me," Lily breathed raggedly, looking up into James's face just inches from her own.

"Sorry," James mumbles, making no indication of moving and maintaining his eye contact.

Feeling slightly light headed and uncomfortable with James's close proximity, Lily nervously tore her gaze away from James's unreadable hazel eyes. "What are you doing here?" she gestured vaguely to the shop around her.

James shrugged, oblivious to Lily's loss of composure, "I wanted to see what had captured your attention." James leaned over, shifting his gaze to the case behind Ella. "What are you looking at," James quirked one eyebrow at Ella.

Ella couldn't resist letting a slight giggle slip between her soft lips. James suddenly looked concerned and nervously ruffled his hair. "What? What is it?" he asked, failing to hide his insecurity.

Lily laughed even more as James panicked slightly in front of her. "It's nothing really. It's just… you and Sirius both raise one eyebrow in exactly the same way, as if you both thought you were some kind of suave, debonair super hero or secret agent."

"What do you mean? I am suave and debonair. I don't know about Sirius, but I definitely am!" James proclaimed, visibly relieved that she wasn't laughing at something else, like left over lunch between his teeth.

"It's not a bad thing," Lily assured. "I actually think it's kind of cute," Lily finished with a blush.

James once again quirked one eyebrow, "Then remind me to forbid Sirius from doing that anymore," James said dryly. James leaned forward onto the glass counter, looking at what was in the case. What he saw was jewelry, all with the same symbol on it. "So what are these?" he asked turning back to Ella.

"It's a claddagh," she said simply.

"A clad- a what?" James asked, clearly baffled by the muggle word.

"A claddagh," Lily shrugged. "My mum's Irish, we have loads of them in the family."

"What's so special about it?" James asked, genuinely curious.

"Do you see what the symbol is?" Lily asked, leaning over the case next to James.

"Yeah, hands holding a heart with a crown on top," James said, clearly still confused.

"Well, each of those things respectively stands for friendship, love and loyalty," she explained. "As my mom always told me growing up, the ring was created by an Irish Prince who had fallen in love with a commoner. He knew he would be nothing without her in his life. However, the girl's father did not approve of the match. He was convinced that there was no way the Prince truly loved his daughter and was only using her"

Lily paused, looking at James to see him listening intently. Continuing, she said, "The Prince then created the claddagh as an engagement ring to symbolize his relationship with the girl—the ring was meant to identify that the girl as not merely a lover, but also a friend and the person to whom he planned to remain loyal until the end of his days. After hearing the symbolism of the ring, the girl's father gave his blessing to the marriage of the couple convinced that only someone who truly understood love could create that ring."

James remained silent after Lily finished her story, contemplating. "And your dad, what does your dad think of the story?" James asked, looking Ella directly in the eye.

Lily laughed nervously, "Well my dad is just like so many other fathers; he doesn't think there is a man alive good enough for either of his daughters." Lily shrugged, "But both of my parents' wedding rings are claddaghs, if that answers your question on what my dad thinks of them." After James once again remained silent and deep in thought, Lily added, "So…I guess we should probably catch up with the rest of the boys."

Lily led a still silent James out of the shop and up William Street towards the bakery where the rest of the boys were sure to be. Just as Lily was about to pull open the door to enter, James grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Ella," he started gently, shifting his grip so he was now holding Ella's hand rather than her wrist. "Have you been avoiding me since, well, since the other night in Hogsmead?" James nervously shifted his weight.

Lily sighed, looking up at James, seeing no reason to lie, she answered truthfully, "Yes."

"Why?" James asked, surprised at Ella's directness. He'd been expecting to have to fight the answer out of her, like he would have had to do with Lily if she'd been there.

"I had to think about…what happened. I mean we will be touring together all summer, I didn't want to act…rashly," Ella tried to explain.

"And?" James prompted. "What did you decide?" James boldly stepped a little closer to Ella.

"I decided," Lily began, further closing the gap between her and James. "Some things are worth," Lily paused standing on her toes to whisper in James's ear, "the risk." James shivered at Ella's words and her closeness. He cupped his hand around the back of Ella's neck and began to lean forward.

"There you guys are!" James quickly dropped his hand from Ella's neck and took a step back at the sound of Peter's voice coming from the doorway to his right. Completely oblivious to the scene he just interrupted, Peter continued, "Come on! You just have to try this." Sighing and angrily ruffling his hair, James followed Ella into the shop.

* * *

After the following night's concert, Lily sat quietly in the corner backstage changing a string on her guitar while passively listening to James's interview with a _Rowling Stone Magazine_ writer. She did not bother paying too much attention. The reporter asked all the typical questions, questions that Lily had answered hundreds of times.

Lily heard the reporter ask, "James, what do you think is the hardest part about being on tour?" After James remained quiet for a while, Lily looked up. She had begun to recognize that James doesn't jump into things or talk to talk. When he spends some time putting thought into what he is going to say, it is usually something meaningful and personal.

When James finally spoke, it was soft, so soft that Lily had to strain to hear him, "Staying true to myself." Lily watched as James leaned forward before continuing. "There are so many celebrities, magical and muggle alike, who lose themselves to their fame. The hardest part is accepting the fame, but not letting it get to my head."

James looked the reporter earnestly in the eye before continuing, "Just because I got lucky and made it big does not make me better than my fellow Hogwarts students. Even so, there are those who will try to befriend me because of my fame and those are the people I have to avoid, because those are the people that encourage and feed the habits that will cause me to forget myself. I'm lucky in that my three best and most loyal friends happen to be my fellow Marauders. I've always considered myself a good judge of character, so I have faith in myself that I will remember who I am outside of James Potter, member of The Marauders. So the hardest part is defining myself outside of my fame and remembering never to leave those I truly love behind."

By the time James finished his little speech, Lily found herself on the armrest of the couch James was sitting on, not remembering when she had stood up and walked over. James speech gave her a new found respect for him. James was just as concerned as she was about staying true to himself and avoiding people looking to leech off his fame; however, James had something she was jealous of: the courage to do it as James Potter.

For the remainder of the interview, Lily stayed perched on the couch armrest, shocked into speechlessness by James Potter. It seemed that on this tour he was constantly surprising her and proving to be deeper and more complex than Lily ever imagined possible. Once the interviewer had packed up and left, James called Ella's name and patted the couch next to him. "This has got to be more comfortable than the armrest, don't you think?" he asked with his trademark eyebrow raise.

Lily slid in next to him and James took a chance and put his arm around her shoulder. Lily was surprised by how well she fit into the crook of his arm and snuggled in. James looked like he was about to inquire about Ella's speechlessness on the arm rest so Lily quickly interrupted, "Have you heard of the Blarney Stone?"

It took James a second to catch up to the abrupt question. "Er," he thought, "Is that the muggle suspicion about a rock that grants the gift of gab or something like that?"

"Yep," Lily said, glad to hear that James knew of the muggle stone. "But," Lily began, looking around conspiratorially, "did you know it not just some muggle superstition?"

James looked at Ella doubtfully, "You don't really believe in that muggle nonsense, do you?"

Lily laughed, "of course not, but in this case they got it right." Lily looked at James expectant face before continuing. "Centuries ago, some crazy little wizard named Kieran Blarney charmed the stone with a babbling jinx as a joke. The guy used some powerful spells to keep any other wizards from removing the spell. The charm has, of course, weakened over the years and the Irish Ministry, seeing no harm in the weakened stone, has decided to leave it alone to let the muggles have their fun."

Ella and James continued in easy conversation until Ella began to drift off to sleep, at which point James was left to his thoughts. He sat in utter contentment musing over his good fortune, the idea of fate, and the symbolism of the claddagh. James didn't bother move, not wanting to wake Ella from her peaceful state. He was just about to join Ella in sleep when he turned at the sound of a door opening behind him. Sirius emerged from his dressing room with a young witch on his arm.

Sirius stopped in front of the couch, shaking his head at James and at Ella's sleeping form. "Stupid lovebirds," he muttered before escorting his lady friend out.

(End Chapter 5: Claddagh and Blarney)

A/N: Yay! Another chapter in less than two weeks AND the day before my macroecon. final exam. Rather than study, I decided to finish this chapter for you. I'm sure your reviews would make me feel better about receiving a T on my final though. I hope you enjoyed it!

Until next time…

-KK

PS- Any Twilight fans out there? Less than two weeks now! I plan to get the next chapter up before the new book comes out because I know I will be otherwise occupied with obsessing over it for a week or so after reading it :)


End file.
